Shot through the heart
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Girl meets half Youkai. Girls shoots half Youkai. Then we just go from there.keke. My version of the Kikyuo meets Inutasha fic. Warning 1st stab Inuyasha outside of PWP funny.
1. When the ya flies : Cover your heart

Ok this is my first stab at serious Inuyasha fics. In How hard is his head... I spoof it but that's all I've done with it so far. I'll admit I've only seen every ep. They've shown on Adult Swim and ten Inuyasha AMVs, I have done some reading on the characters thought so I'm not a total baka. Keke. Anyway the thought hit me after they showed the ep. Were Kikyou is brought back. Basically I tell the story of their first meeting and how their love grows and is later shattered like the Shikon no tama. I'm not sure if they ever tell this story. You get hints from those two ep.s but I'm not sure. Gomen if they do and I'm way off. Keke. *Sweat drop* Well enjoy and please tell me if I'm messing anything up too badly. The border is supposed to look like the Shikon no tama. Am I scaring you yet?  
  
Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi who also brought us Ranma ½ so I'm not too devastated that it's not mine.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Shot threw the heart Aishi-Cc -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"STOP!" Kikyou ordered the figure mere steps from the Shikon no tama. The figure stopped and turned to face her. She blinked at the would be thief. He was quite handsome from what she could see of him, with hair the color of reflected moonlight and eyes as gold as the sun. She could tell by his twitching ears on the top of his head that he was not human; but that did nothing to subtract from his beauty, to her it seemed to add to it. " I am Kikyou protector of the scared Shikon no tama. Who are you and what do you wan it for?" He grinned showing off a fang. "I'm Inuyasha and why I want the jewel isn't important right now." Kikyou lowered her bow causing Inuyasha to blink at her.  
  
"If you leave now I will not have to kill you." Inuyasha smiled. "Fine by me on'na. I have no desire to be shot at tonight." Kikyou frowned. Any normal Youkai would have attacked as soon as she lowered her bow. Obviously this red clad boy was not ordinary. Inuyasha grinned. "Of course I do really want the Shikon no tama." Kikyou raised the bow and shot as a set of five glowing golden crescents flew at her. She dogged them with a quick roll and aimed again. "YOOOOOOooooowllllll!" Inuyasha howled as he held his bleeding hand. "You bitch!" He growled as he ripped the arrow out of his palm before running away leaving the Shikon no tama right where it was. Kikyou slummed to the floor. ~What are you? Will I ever see you again?~  
  
"FUCK! That hurts." Inuyasha muttered before he began to lick the blood from his arm. Still licking he gazed up at the waning crescent moon. "Now where should I spend tomorrow night? Can't spend it here can I? I think I've cleaned this place out." He looked around his favorite tree. "Damn it I hate new moons! They are such a hassle." He paused as an idea hit him. "I wonder if that girl would shot a human? She's a real looker too bad she's just a human. A human with good aim but still." He leaned back against the tree's trunk. An image of his mother flashed in his darking mind. ~She dose not look anything like her. Besides it wouldn't matter..~ Inuyasha thoughts faded as sleep toke him. " Kikyou" He whispered unknowingly to the all-seeing sky.  
  
Kikyou sighed as she watched the stars. Kaede blinked at her older sister. "Why did you sigh like that? Dose it have anything to do with the thief?" Kikyou nodded "Hai." "What do you think he wanted the Shikon no tama for?" Kikyou sighed. "I don't know. Tomorrow night I'm going to go patrol the forest, would you like to come?" Kaede nodded. "Hai! Are you sure it's safe?" "Of course. This has been the first Youkai attack in a mouth. Besides would I let you come if it wasn't safe?" "Iie." "Now get some sleep since you won't get any tomorrow. Kaede ran to her futon and snuggled under it. "Sleep well small one." "You to tall one." The sister exchanged a smile before Kikyou walked out side. ~Inuyasha.~  
  
Well that's all you get for now. Will that sisters run into a human Inuyasha or will they run into trouble? Keke. Me no tell. But I will listen to your suggestions. Ok now remember this is set 50 some years before ep. 1 of the show. So Kaede still has both eyes and is like 6-7, got the age form sites, and before the flash backs I was talking about in the beginning kay? So did it totally suck? Do I need help? Should I never write Inuyasha again? Please tell me. If you want to know where to find some Inuyasha AMVs just ask kay? Till next time. Ja Ne. Aishi 


	2. A night in Inuyasha no Mori : Beware the...

So you people want more hun? Well I won't argue *keke* that would be a losing battle. Kikyou is not my fave person on the show so all you flamers can just go fuck Jakken! I feel sorry for her ok? So deal with it. I haven't gotten any flames but I just wanted to get that out in the open. According to my reviewers I'm doing something a lot of people aren't. Which is fine by me 'coz that's one of my fave things to do. Which would explain Friend to Friend. If you like this fic then please try "The other side of me" out. It's more traditional but no Kikyou bashing. I may do ONE Kikyou bashing fic just for you Kikyou haters, but only if I'm asked or just need to vent. Ok now where was I oh yeah duh. Welcome to chapter two, never thought I would be saying that when I first posted this. I have no faith in my work half the time. *Sniff*Anyway in chapter one the two of them meet as humans. I'm using this chapter to help explain why he followed her around so much. Hopefully this will live up to your standers. Please give me your ideas for what should happen later in the fic. Thanks to everyone for their support and too kind words.  
  
Inuyasha still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I'm still not too devastated that it's not mine.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+  
  
Shot threw the heart2  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-  
  
Inuyasha yawned as he stretched. He was fully healed and very hungry. He sniffed the air searching for a quick meal. He turned his head towards the right. ~Probably some baka villagers out having a what's the word? Oh yeah a picnic.~ With an evil grin he ran off towards the food.  
  
"This place is really nice." A sweet looking red head commented as she sat down. "True." A brown haired man answered as he stroked a small snake like critter on his shoulder. "Ro will you sit down and eat?" "In a minute dear." The red head shook her head. "Ro come on now the foods getting cold." Ro smiled as he sat down. "Yui you worry so." "Well I have to with you around Ahh...!" Ro turned to see what his wife was pointed at. Inuyasha grinned. "Oh hellos are you hungry?" Inuyasha fell over. "Oh dear." "You baka on'na I am a Youkai!" "Oh well that explains the ears." Yui giggled. Inuyasha fell over again. "Dear I think you're embarrassing him." "Oh I'm so sorry. Should we run away?" Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Well Mr. Youkai are you hungry?" Inuyasha balled his fist. "On'na.I'll" She shoved a dumpling into his mouth. "Oh hush. You must be hungry. Poor thing." Inuyasha sighed. "Now honey we can't keep him you know." "WHAT!!!!"  
  
Kikyou sighed as walked threw the village. "Lady Kikyou is it true you're going out into the forest tonight? It's the New moon." Kikyou nodded. " Hai it is. Do not worry the Shikon no tama will come with me so nothing shall attack ye while I am gone." "Is it true young Kaede is going with you?" "Hai." "Well I've have dinner packed for each of you before you leave." "Arigato Sora." Sora bowed back. "It is no trouble Miko. After all it's the lest I can do for you since you saved my son last year." "How is young Li?" "Oh he is fine. Ja ne Kikyou." "Ja na Sora."  
  
"Kikyou do you think we'll run into that thief again?" "Perhaps. Why?" "I want to see him. I want to see the baka that challenged my sister." Kikyou smiled. ~Inuyasha are you out here somewhere?~ "Oh look there's blood on this tree." Kikyou walked over to it. "Yes there is." "Is it human?" Kikyou waved her hand over the blood. "No it's Youkai." ~Inuyasha!? This is his blood!~ "Sister what's wrong?" "Oh nothing." She headed off leaving a confused Kaede to follow.  
  
Kaede looked around as her sister meditated. She noticed something red fall out of a tree. She ran to it. ~A boy?!~ "SISTER COME QUICKLY!" "What is the matter?" Kikyou asked before stopping dead. ~That kimono. could it be?~ She knelt down and turned the boy over. ~He looks just like Inuyasha!? But he's human?~ "Is he ok Kikyou?" "He seems to have hit his head. What do you think he was doing up in that tree?" Kaede shrugged as she opened the water skin. Kikyou gently opened the boy's mouth and Kaede slowly poured in the water.  
  
Inuyasha coughed as he open his eyes. He blinked. ~Kikyou ?!~ Kikyou placed a hand on his chest when he tired to sit up. "Lay still. Are you hurt?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm fine thank you." He stared up into Kikyou's soft brown eyes and she stared back. Kaede stared at them smiling. "Kikyou I'm going to get the camp ready. You stay here until it's safe to move him." With a smile she ran off. "Who was that?" "That is my little sister Kaede." "She seems nice," Kikyou smiled "She is. Tell me what were you doing up in that tree?" "I was sleeping." "Why did you not come to the village?" Inuyasha looked away. "I don't really fell comfortable in crowds." "Neither do I." Inuyasha blinked at her. "But..?" "I am a Miko but as the guardian of the scared Shikon no tama I am very much alone. I can never truly become close to anyone for fear." Inuyasha blinked at her leaning his head on her shoulder. "Fear of what?" "Fear that a Youkai will capture them, that they will try to steal the Shikon no tama from me, that they we leave me. I hate being alone." Inuyasha nodded. "I know how you feel. To be always alone, always on guard even among so called friends." "I think it not chance that we met raven hair." "Maybe not Miko." "Please I am Kikyou." "Kikyou. Pretty name." Kikyou blushed. "Come, I do not want to leave Kaede alone to long."  
  
Kaede looked up as her sister lead the stranger into the campsite. "Dinner's warm." "Arigato Kaede." Kikyou said before nodding at the empty place next to Kaede. Inuyasha blinked. "Sit." Inuyasha sat. Kaede handed him a bowl as Kikyou sat beside him. "So raven hair what brings you to the forest?" "I live here." "Why? You should come how with us." Kaede said as she began eating. "Kaede!? We cannot take him home like a stray inu." "It's ok Kikyou. She's young." Kikyou sighed. "As long as she did not offend you." Inuyasha blinked at Kikyou as he ate. *Yawn* Kaede laid her head on Inuyasha's thigh and snuggled against him. "Kaede?!" "You're warm." "Kaede what/" "It's ok she's tried let her sleep." Kikyou looked up at him. "You don't mind?!" "Nah she's kindda kawii." Kikyou blinked as she clenched the Shikon no tama. Inuyasha yawned and turned to her. "You going to stay up all night Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou blinked at him. "I...Hai." "Why? It's safe right? That's why you let her come right?" "Hai." "Well then sleep. I won't hurt you." Kikyou looked away. "I did not think you would. You go ahead and sleep I want to wait until the fire dies." Inuyasha nodded and laid down careful not to disturb the sleeping Kaede. Kikyou watched him as he fell asleep. ~Are you Inuyasha? If so why are you human now? Why act so different? Which is your true self? Sleep well my raven hair.~ Inuyasha moaned softly as he turned his head away. Kikyou closed her eyes ~Inuyasha...~  
  
Inuyasha stood and scooped the still sleeping Kaede from the ground. She snuggled against him as he knelt next to the sleeping Kikyou. He gently set the sleeping girl next to her sister before covering them both. He froze with his lips mere inches from Kikyou's ear. "I will not forget this Kikyou. You two were the first to show me kindness since my Mother.. Sleep well." He backed away from them not even noticing the stray hairs he had left on her shoulder and her hair. He gave the sleeping family one last look before starting to disappear into the predawn light. ~I can't let them see me now. Kaede would run in fright and Kikyou ..~ He sighed as he lowered his head. ~I will make it up to you someday.~ With one last look he ran.  
  
Kikyou open her eyes. "Raven Hair.?" She asked for she swore she had just heard him. "He's gone." She touched her ear that was still warm from his breath. She looked down at her sister who was snuggled next to her. ~Why did you run?~ She noticed something shiny and grabbed it. ~Hair?~ She blinked as an image of Inuyasha flared in her mind moon like hair lit by the candles. ~Inuyasha! But why, when, how?~ She found a strand that was still partly black. ~Inuyasha was the Raven Hair! But that means he's not a Youkai.he must be a Hanyou.So that's why he wants the Shikon no tama. And why he understands me so well. People fear and shun him for what he is as well. Poor Inuyasha.~ "Kikyou where did the boy go?" "He.he went home sister as should we." "That's too bad he was nice and I didn't even get to say sayonara." "I'm sure we'll see him again small one now let us go." "Hai tall one." Kikyou watched her sister ran around the campsite giggling before gazing up at the sky. ~Inuyasha where are you?~  
  
Inuyasha watched them leave from his perch in the trees. ~ Gomen Kikyou, Kaede but I just can't..~ He turned his head away. ~I can't make you cry Kaede. I know you would if you knew. You'd cry in fear not in morning for my death, which would soon fallow. For that's how it would happen. I'd die with and ya in my heart and your screams of fear in my ears. And the last thing I would see would be you hiding behind your sister Kikyou. Kikyou gomen to. For I now have to be your enemy to get the Shikon no tama. I whish there was another way.~ He looked up and fallowed them threw the trees back to the village. Where he waited until they were safely gone before running back to his home and away form them and their village.  
  
Kay well that was angsty iie? The picnic thing was just for the typically Inuyasha insanity since after all the gang isn't there. Keke. *Sweat drops while scratching back of head* Right.... moving on. For all you Inuyasha fans I have good news. I'm on an Inuyasha kick. *Jumps for joy* All you Gundam Wing fans don't despair I just posted a new fic "Like Glass" and will get more up soon. Dragon Ball Z fans fear not Demonic Goku will be updated soon, I swear ok. Moonies rejoice Lita 4 will also be updated by new years. Oh Hiro Yui's, and mine to of course, co-fic at "Silent Tears" will be updated by 01-04-03. It's as true to life as we could keep it. Well the girl who Wufei is based on really that bad, but almost. Besides we both dislike the girl Wufei is spoofing. Please go check them it out. Also I'd love it if you'd try a few of my other stories while you are here. It would mean so much to me. Keke. A few kind words do go such a long way on my bad days. I would have updated this sooner but FFN was being a bitch, I'm sure you all know how that is. If you don't thank whatever god/gods you pray to. I like the PTB myself. Well I'll shut up and let you go. Thankz a ton for letting me rant. 


End file.
